Falling apart or not
by Juicism
Summary: TRADUCTION. House doit gérer une crise pendant l'absence de Cuddy. C'est totalement OOC. Les anti-huddy vous pouvez passer votre chemin.


_Cette fic a été écrite par Cherokee Jedi donc tout le mérite lui revient :)_

_C'est une histoire Huddy mais surtout Hachel donc vous aurez été prévenu._

_Enjoy !_

* * *

><p>«Je suis sur que les parents ne verront pas d'inconvénients si on retire une petite partie du cerveau de leur fils. Après tout, c'est un adolescent. Ce n'est pas comme si il l'utilisait.» Juché sur le comptoir, le docteur Grégory House lançait un regard rempli de dédain en direction des membres de son équipe.<p>

Les trois docteurs et l'étudiante en médecine pleine d'enthousiasme, se laissèrent tomber sur les chaises autour de la table recouverte de résultats d'examens et de dossiers médicaux. Avant que l'un d'entre eux puisse retenter sa chance, le portable de House se mit à sonner. Il le sortit de la poche de sa veste de sport froissée, puis répondit sans vérifier qui cherchait à le joindre.

«Ouais ?» Aboya t il. L'agacement qu'il ressentait à cause du cas en cours, rendait le diagnosticien grognon, plus coléreux que d'habitude.

Une petite voix se fit entendre avec un hésitant «Hows ?»

«Rachel ?» House fit glisser son téléphone vers son oreille gauche et attrapa sa cane.

House entendit un reniflement puis un faible, «oui.»

L'équipe était désormais pendue au téléphone de leur patron. House leur lança un regard furieux lorsqu'il demanda, «Rachel, où est Marina ?»

Encore une fois, il l'entendit renifler. «Dodo.»

House ferma les yeux et essaya de se rappeler qu'il parlait à une petite fille de deux ans. «Tu as essayé de la réveiller ?»

«Oui. Veut pas se lever. Faim.» La voix de Rachel montrait plus d'assurance, maintenant qu'elle parlait à quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait.

House regarda l'heure sur le mur. A presque une heure, Marina aurait dû donner à manger à la gamine. Un soupçon de peur commençait à se faire ressentir dans son estomac.

«Rachel, où Marina s'est endormie ?» Il luttait pour garder sa voix ferme. Les membres de son équipe partageaient ce sentiment d'inquiétude à travers leur regard.

«P'terre.» Rachel renifla encore une fois. «Tu viens Hows ?»

House ignora la douleur atroce lui traverser la jambe lorsqu'il sauta du comptoir. «J'arrive, ma chérie. Ne raccroche pas le téléphone. Continue de me parler, ok ?»

Il attendit une réponse et commença à aboyer les ordres: «Foreman, appelez le 911. Faites venir une ambulance chez Cuddy. On a une nounou inconsciente. Dites leur que la clé de secours se trouve sous le cache pot. Taub, appelez New York Mercy. Dites à quelqu'un d'aller chercher Cuddy à la conférence. Elle a éteint son portable. Masters, allez dans le bureau de Cuddy. Regardez si vous pouvez trouver des renseignements personnels sur Marina. Ramenez les à Foreman. Chase, vous conduisez, comme ça je pourrais parler avec Rachel. On se bouge.»

L'équipe réagit au plus vite. Chase dut accélérer le pas pour pouvoir suivre House alors qu'il boitait hors du bureau, pour se diriger vers l'ascenseur. Le docteur le plus âgé tapa plusieurs fois sur le bouton du bas.

«Rachel, tu es toujours là?» House leva la tête et regarda les numéros des étages changeaient très lentement lorsque l'ascenseur descendait.

«Oui,» répliqua la petite fille.

«Je serais là dans quelques minutes. Et, la police et les pompiers seront là aussi. Ils vont aider Marina.» Il traversa les portes de l'ascenseur avant que celles ci ne soient complétement ouvertes. Chase le suivit et appuya sur le bouton rez-de-chaussée.

Aussitôt que l'ascenseur soit arrivé à destination, les deux docteurs étaient dehors et se dirigeaient à travers l'entrée aussi vite que la jambe de House leur permettait. Chase lui dégageait le passage, en criant aux gens de se pousser et bousculait ceux qui ne s'écartaient pas assez vite pour les laisser passer. Ils se frayèrent un chemin vers les portes d'entrées et coururent à travers le parking.

House se laissa glisser sur le coté passager lorsque Chase démarra la voiture. Il essayait toujours de fermer la portière lorsque Chase la fit claquer en reculant et faillit entrer en collision avec une voiture qui arrivait. Il réussit à éviter un autre véhicule de quelques centimètres. L'attention de House était entièrement focalisée sur la petite fille à l'autre bout du fil. Il nota mentalement qu'il fallait qu'il réprimande le jeune docteur pour sa conduite dangereuse plus tard.

«Tu es où, ma chérie ?» House tenait le téléphone de sa main droite et bouclait sa ceinture lorsque Chase faillit emboutir un camion FedEx qui passait, sur le coté.

«A maison,» murmura t elle.

House était à deux doigts de prier un dieu auquel il ne croyait pas pour un peu de patience. «Je sais que tu es à la maison. Tu es dans quelle pièce de la maison ?»

«Cuisine.» La petite renifla encore une fois. «Sommeil, Hows.»

Ce soupçon de peur commençait à monter jusqu'à son sternum. «Ma chérie, j'ai besoin que tu restes éveillée et que tu me parles. Tu ne peux pas t'endormir.»

Dans sa vision périphérique, House remarqua que Chase serrait sa prise sur la volant et appuyait sur l'accélérateur. Apparemment, le plus jeune avait la même inquiétude sur les causes environnementales du malaise de Marina. House essaya de calmer sa crainte envers le monoxyde de carbone ou les produits toxiques. Quelques fois être une brillant diagnosticien avec une vive imagination pouvait être un inconvénient.

House entendit une autre voix en bruit de fond. «La police est là, ma chérie ?»

«Ouais. Hows, ai peur.» House pouvait entendre de la crainte dans sa voix.

Il se rappela que c'était toujours un bébé. «Je sais que tu as peur. Mais, tu t'en sors bien. Continue de me parler. Le policier va prendre soin de Marina. Pourquoi tu ne me dirais pas ce que veux pour Hanoukka ?»

«Veut une poupée.» Rachel commençait à pleurer. «T'es là ?»

House pouvait entendre de nouvelles voix à travers le téléphone. «Rachel, je serais là dans une minute à peine.»

Chase tourna au coin de la rue et House aperçut un camion de pompier, une ambulance, et une voiture de police en face de la maison de Cuddy. «Tiens bon, ma chérie. Chase et moi on vient d'arriver.»

Chase s'arrêta juste derrière une voiture de police. Les deux docteurs sortirent rapidement de la voiture. Chase fut surpris par le fait qu'il avait du mal à suivre les grandes enjambées, bien qu'il boitait, de son patron.

Le plus vieux des deux docteurs arriva en premier sur le pas de la porte. L'auxiliaire médicale et les ambulanciers étaient rassemblés autour de Marina qui était allongée sur le sol dans le salon. House pouvait entendre Rachel pleurer dans la cuisine. Il se dirigea à la hâte à travers la salle à manger et trouva un agent de police qui tentait de calmer la petite fille bouleversée.

«Rachel ?» Au son de la voix de House la petite fille se leva d'un bond de sa chaise dans la cuisine et se rua tête la première vers lui. House laissa tomber sa canne et se baissa pour l'attraper lorsqu'elle courut en sa direction. Lorsqu'il se redressa, Rachel noua ses bras autour du cou de House et ses jambes autour de sa taille. Elle sanglotait dans son cou quand il la serrait dans ses bras. Même s'il chancelait avec elle accrochée à son cou, il n'avait pas l'intention de la poser par terre de si tôt.

House essaya de s'appuyer contre le mur. «Hey, ça va aller. Je te tiens.»

Le policier s'approcha d'eux. «Je suis l'officier Dalton.»

«Docteur Grégory House.» Il caressa le dos de Rachel. «Calme toi, ma chérie. Tout va bien maintenant.»

«Docteur House j'ai besoin de vous poser quelques questions.» L'officier Dalton se pencha et récupéra la canne de House sur le sol.

House accepta la canne et essaya de déplacer Rachel sur son coté gauche. Elle protesta vivement.

«Ma chérie, j'ai besoin de m'assoir. Je ne vais pas te laisser partir. Je te promet.»

Rachel autorisa finalement House à la mettre sur sa hanche gauche. Il essaya de boiter lentement et prudemment jusqu'à la chaise de la cuisine. Après avoir posé sa canne contre la table, il étreignit Rachel encore une fois.

«Hey ! Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à la courageuse petite fille qui m'a appelé ?» House caressa son dos alors que Rachel continuait de pleurer. Il réussit finalement à l'éloigner légèrement de sa poitrine pour qu'il puisse regarder son visage rouge, barbouillé de larmes. «Je sais que tu as eu peur. Mais, je suis là. Il faut que tu te calmes maintenant. Tu peux faire ça ?» La petite renifla, ravala un sanglot, puis acquiesça. House réussit à sourire. «Ah ça c'est la Rachel que je connais !»

L'officier Dalton prit une chaise parmi celles qui restaient. Il avait un petit carnet ouvert en face de lui. «Docteur, j'ai besoin de savoir ce qui s'est passé.»

House tenait Rachel délicatement contre sa poitrine et grimaça lorsqu'elle se moucha sur son épaule et donc sur son manteau. Il raconta l'histoire du coup de téléphone à l'officier.

«Rachel ?» Il arrêta son récit et baissa son regard sur Rachel. «Comment tu as fais pour m'appeler sur mon portable ?»

«Ai appuyé le bouton.» Marmonna t elle contre sa chemise.

«Quel bouton, ma chérie ?» House était confus.

«Bouton du téléphone.»

L'officier Dalton se leva et se dirigea vers le téléphone posé sur le comptoir. Une chaise avait été installée directement sous le téléphone. Il regarda l'appareil et se retourna vers House avec un sourire.

«Le premier numéro de la numérotation abrégée est associé à 'House',» dit il au docteur lorsqu'il regagna son siège.

«Rachel, tu as déjà vu maman appuyer sur ce bouton pour m'appeler ?» House fut stupéfait quand elle hocha la tête.

L'officier Dalton gloussa. «C'est une petite fille intelligente que vous avez là, docteur House.»

Ils furent interrompus par Chase qui fit irruption dans la cuisine. «Marina a un bracelet Medic Alert qui nous indique qu'elle est diabétique. On a vérifié son niveau de glucose dans le sang. 560.»

«Coma diabétique,» déclara House d'une manière catégorique.

«Ouais. Il l'a préparé pour pouvoir la transporter. Foreman l'attend aux urgences.» Chase s'arrêta puis demanda. «Ça va aller si je m'en vais ?»

«Bien sûr.» House étreignit Rachel plus fort. «Et, Chase ? Merci.»

«De rien.» Chase retourna dans le salon et accompagna les ambulanciers vers l'ambulance.

L'officier Dalton ferma son calepin et se leva. «Docteur House, je passerai plus tard avec une copie de mon rapport. Je suis content que tout ça se soit bien fini.» Il se pencha et observa une Rachel qui lui rendait son regard les yeux grands ouverts. «Et, tu es une petite demoiselle très courageuse. Je suis sure que ton papa est très fier de toi.»

Rachel cligna des yeux puis posa son regard sur House. Il lui sourit et lui posa un baiser rapide sur le haut de son crane. Il ne fallait pas contredire la supposition de l'officier de peur que le policier ne veuille pas laisser le bébé seul avec le petit ami de sa mère.

«Je suis très fier d'elle. C'est un petit singe très intelligent.» La taquina House.

Rachel fit la grimace et ria bêtement. «Pas un singe.»

«Tu en es sûr ?» House garda un ton léger. «Tu te cramponnais à moi comme un singe tout à l'heure.»

Rachel ria bêtement une fois de plus et se tortilla lorsqu'il la chatouilla. L'officier Dalton sourit à la vue de ces deux là qui n'avaient rien en commun. Il dit un dernier au revoir et quitta la résidence bien calme maintenant.

Seul avec Rachel, House prit une décision rapide à propos de ce qu'il devait faire en premier. Il sortit son portable de sa poche et composa le numéro de Cuddy. Rachel posa sa tête sur son épaule, contente de pouvoir s'assoir tranquillement pendant un petit moment.

«House ?» répondit Cuddy désespérément à la première sonnerie.

«Calme toi. Tout va bien,» se pressa t-il de la rassura.

«Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Rachel va bien ? Tu es avec elle ?» Cuddy était toujours surexcitée.

«Marina est tombée dans un coma diabétique. Chase est en route pour l'hôpital avec elle. Rachel va bien. Elle a faim et elle est fatiguée; mais, elle va bien.» Lui résuma House.

«Tu es sûr qu'elle va bien ?» Cuddy ne voulait pas se clamer si facilement.

«Demande lui toi même.» House donna un coup de coude à Rachel et lui passa le téléphone. «Dis bonjour à ta maman.»

Rachel prit le téléphone et le colla contre son oreille. «Maman ?»

Inconsciemment House lui frottait le dos pendant qu'il suivait la conversation du coté de la petite fille. Après quelques réponses constituées d'un seul mot, Rachel lui redonna le téléphone.

«Hey,» salua House à sa patronne/petite amie. «Je te promet qu'elle va bien. Je vais lui préparer son repas puis je vais la mettre au lit pour la sieste. Bien évidement ça veut dire que je ne pourrai pas être capable de faire mes heures de consultation cette après midi.»

Cuddy laissa échapper un faible sourire. «Je pense que ta patronne sera d'accord avec ça. Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais l'intention de les faire de toute façon.»

House savait qu'elle ne serait pas satisfaite jusqu'à ce qu'elle voie sa petite fille de ses propres yeux. Le ton de sa voix devint sérieux contrairement à son habitude. «Cuddy, elle va bien. Je te promets que j'en prendrai bien soin. Prends ton temps et sois prudente sur la route en rentrant. J'ai eu assez de drame pour une journée.»

«Comment tu sais que je suis déjà sur le chemin du retour ?» Tenta au mieux Cuddy sur le ton de la directrice.

House grogna. «Je te connais depuis combien de temps ? Rien ne pouvait t'empêcher de te ruer ici. Elle est en sécurité avec moi.»

«Je sais.» Cuddy refoula l'envie de pleurer. Elle pourra craquer plus tard, après avoir vu Rachel. «Merci, House.»

«De rien. Maintenant, je suis sérieux femme. Fais attention en conduisant et laisse moi partir que je puisse nourrir ce petit singe.» House sourit lorsque Rachel ria bêtement.

«Je t'aime,» réussit Cuddy à étouffer.

«Je t'aime aussi.» House raccrocha et baissa les yeux sur Rachel qui était assise, occupée à redessiner les motifs sur son t-shirt. «Tu veux m'aider à préparer le repas ?»

Elle leva la tête et hocha la tête, «ouais.»

House se leva et portait Rachel, en boitant jusqu'au réfrigérateur. Il se refusait d'analyser sa réaction face à la crise ou le revirement de ses sentiments pour la fillette. Il aura du temps pour ça plus tard. Maintenant il devait agir en tant qu'adulte solide, sur qui Rachel pouvait compter pour se sentir en sécurité. Il se dit qu'il craquera plus tard, après que Cuddy soit rentrée.

Lisa Cuddy fermait la porte d'entrée lorsqu'elle laissa tomber sa valise et son sac à main. Elle fronçait les sourcils lorsqu'elle se dirigeait vers le salon. Ce silence n'était pas normal. House et Rachel n'étaient jamais aussi silencieux quand ils étaient ensemble. Elle s'arrêta net face à ce qu'elle avait devant les yeux.

Les deux personnes les plus importantes de sa vie s'étaient endormies dans le canapé. House était affalé de tout son long avec sa tête appuyée sur le coussin. Rachel était étalée sur la poitrine de House avec sa tête posée sur son épaule droite. Cuddy pouvait voir que sa petite fille tenait fermement son ours en peluche d'une main et un bout du t-shirt de House de l'autre main. Cuddy s'approcha et s'assit sur la table basse, en face des deux dormeurs. Elle ne fut pas surprise lorsque des yeux bleu éclatant s'ouvrirent et croisèrent son regard.

Cuddy sourit. «Salut.»

«Hey.» House tendit le bras et ramena Cuddy vers lui pour l'embrasser.

Quand, finalement, elle s'écarta, Cuddy demanda, «comment va t elle ?»

«Elle va bien. Je suis crevé. Merci d'avoir poser la question.» House eut un sourire satisfait face à son air renfrogné.

«Je suis désolé. Je sais combien ça a été dur aujourd'hui pour toi. Merci d'avoir pris soin d'elle pour moi.» Cuddy caressa son épaule.

House frottait le dos de Rachel paresseusement. «Tu veux savoir ? Sur le coup, je ne pensais même pas à toi. Tout ce que j'avais en tête c'était que Rachel avait besoin de moi. J'ai couru pour traverser l'entrée en pansant que je devais chercher ma petite fille.»

Cuddy ne put empêcher les larmes de couler malgré le fait d'avoir essayé. «House ...»

«Je sais,» la coupa-t-il. «Je suis juste aussi surpris que toi. Cinquante ans en tant que connard misanthrope, misérable. Tout ce qu'il fallait pour me mettre à genoux c'était une petite fille de deux ans apeurée.»

Cuddy ria entre deux sanglots. «On aurait dû essayer ça il y a deux ans.»

House lui lança un de ses petits sourires en coin qu'elle aime tant. «Ça n'aurait pas marché. J'aurai été trop shooté pour m'en soucier.»

Cuddy l'embrassa à nouveau. «Comment va Marina ?»

House grimaça. «Foreman a appelé. Il a dit que son taux de glucose était descendu jusqu'à 350. Elle est toujours dans le coma. Sa fille est à l'hôpital. Elle a dit que Marina se nourrissait mal et ne prenait pas bien soin d'elle depuis un petit moment déjà.»

«Tout ça me met dans une telle colère.» Cuddy resserra sa prise sur l'épaule de House. «Elle aurait pu mourir et Rachel aurait pu se blesser tout ça parce que Marina a décidé d'ignorer les recommandations de son docteur.»

«Les gens sont stupides,» rugit House.

«Eh bien, je vais lui remonter les bretelles aussi tôt qu'elle sera capable de m'écouter. Aussi, ce que je ne comprends toujours pas c'est comment Rachel a pu t'appeler.» Cuddy avait essayé d'éclaircir ce point en rentrant chez elle.

«Il semble qu'elle t'a déjà vu appuyer ce bouton de numérotation abrégée pour m'appeler.» House sourit de ce sourire pervers et sexy qui ne manquait jamais de la rendre folle. «Je suis vraiment le numéro un sur ton téléphone ?»

«Lèche cul,» Cuddy le tapa légèrement sur l'épaule.

House afficha un sourire en coin. «Je savais que tu avais toujours voulu de moi qu'à cause de mes belles fesses.»

Elle roula des yeux. «Ok, ce n'était certainement pas pour ton esprit brillant ou ton adorable personnalité.»

Le rire de House réveilla Rachel qui frottait son visage contre sa chemise. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et fronça les sourcils.

«Besoin d'aller au pot,» annonça la petite fille toujours endormie.

«Eh bien, je t'en prie, va au pot,» lui dit House.

Rachel poussa un cri aigu, «Maman !» Elle plaça son coude sur une cote de House lorsqu'elle rampa sur son torse jusqu'à sa maman.

Cuddy l'accueilli en la serrant fort. «Tu vas bien, chérie ?» demanda t elle.

Une fois de plus, Rachel fronça les sourcils. «Non. Besoin d'aller au pot.»

Cuddy ignora le grognement d'amusement de House. «Allez viens alors. Maman va t'aider à aller au pot.»

Lorsqu'elles quittèrent la pièce, House fit basculer ses jambes du canapé et se redressa. Il se frotta la cuisse et essaya, en vain, de calmer le spasme musculaire. Il savait que tout ce remue-ménage et porter Rachel lui causerait de fortes douleurs durant les prochains jours. Prendre un long bain dans une baignoire remplie d'eau chaude ressemblait au paradis.

Rachel revint en courant dans le salon et se glissa sur le canapé à gauche de lui. Elle regarda ses mains durant un court instant. Elle fronça les sourcils et leva la tête vers House. La petite fille renvoyait un regard étrangement perspicace depuis ses grands yeux bleus.

«Ça fait mal ?» demanda Rachel alors que sa mère s'arrêtait quelques mettre plus loin.

«Oui, ça fait mal. Mais, ça ira mieux demain,» répondit en toute honnêteté House à Rachel. Il décida de détourner son attention. «Ça te dis une pizza pour diner ce soir ?»

Rachel tapa des mains et sauta sur le canapé. «Ouais, pizza !»

House étendit sa jambe sur la table basse. Il adressa un sourire à Cuddy. «Hé ben, qu'est ce que tu attends ? Dépêche toi d'appeler pour commander. On a faim.»

«House ...» Finalement Cuddy roula des yeux et abandonna l'idée de protester. Si quelqu'un méritait de se faire plaisir avec un bout de pizza pour le diner, c'était bien ces deux là. «Ok. Va pour la pizza.»

Cuddy passa la commande et retourna dans le salon. House et Rachel étaient en train de regarder un dessin animé à la télévision. Elle prit Rachel pour l'installer sur ses genoux et s'assit à coté de House. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de House et réalisa à l'instant combien le stress de cette après midi l'avait épuisé. Elle pouvait seulement imaginait à quel point il était anéanti.

House était toujours en train de se frotter sa jambe. La douleur était aiguë mais tolérable. Cependant, il y avait une seule raison qui le forcerait à bouger de son plein gré. Il posa son pied sur le sol et fit quelques pas.

«Où tu vas ?» questionna Cuddy.

«Aux toilettes,» répondit il distraitement. Il regarda par terre entre le canapé et la table basse. Ne trouvant pas ce qu'il cherchait, il examina la pièce.

«Tu cherches quoi ?» Cuddy l'observa.

«Ma canne. Je ne sais pas où je l'ai laissé.» Il était un peu inquiet. Il l'avait rarement laissé hors de portée.

«Je sais moi. Je l'ai, papa.» Rachel descendit des genoux de sa mère et courut vers la cuisine.

House regarda lentement vers sa gauche. Il croisa le regard de Cuddy aussi choqué que le sien. Elle le regarda fixement la bouche ouverte et les yeux grands ouverts. House se sentit comme s'il avait été touché en plein cœur. Aucun des d'eux ne savait quoi dire.

Rachel revint en courant dans le salon en trainant la canne en bois derrière elle. Elle s'arrêta devant à House. «Tiens, papa.»

«Merci, ma chérie.» House se saisit de la canne puis regarda Cuddy. «L'officier de police lui a dit que son père devait être fier d'elle. J'ai dit que je l'étais. J'avais peur qu'il ne la laisse pas avec moi s'il savait la vérité. Je suis désolé, Cuddy. Je n'avais pas les idées claires à ce moment là. Je ne voulais pas que cela arrive.»

Cuddy fit descendre Rachel de ses genoux. Elle observa House pendant quelques secondes. Elle pouvait voir qu'il était mal à l'aise face à ce nouveau changement.

«Ça te gènes ?» Lui demanda Cuddy.

House posa un premier regard sur Rachel puis sur Cuddy. Il laissa échapper un léger sourire. «Je suis mort de trouille. Mais, non. Ça ne me dérange pas. Et toi ?»

Cuddy posa un baiser sur le haut de la tête de Rachel. Malgré le fait que les larmes menacées de couler, elle réussit à retourner un sourire à House. «Non, ça ne me dérange pas. Tu es la seule personne à qui je fais confiance pour jouer ce rôle dans sa vie.»

House secoua la tête. «Pauvre enfant. On sait déjà que je suis dérangé. Désormais, l'équilibre mental de sa mère est remis en question.»

Cuddy ria et frappa gentiment son épaule. «J'ai confiance en toi, Grégory House. Tu seras un papa formidable.»

House grogna. «Tu me rappelleras ça quand elle aura seize ans et qu'elle me criera dessus parce que je lui aurais dit qu'elle ne pourrait pas sortir avec certains minables.»

Cuddy ria lorsque House se leva du canapé et boita doucement vers l'entrée. Sa jambe lui faisait atrocement mal mais pour la première fois, il avait la certitude qu'il pouvait faire avec. Les deux personnes les plus importantes au monde comptaient sur lui pour être fort et rester raisonnable. Il semblerait que craquer attendrait encore un peu.

* * *

><p><em>Et la sortie se fait en cliquant sur le petit bouton bleu :D<em>


End file.
